El angel y el Demonio
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: El Arcangel Miguel y el Demonio Mefistofeles, se han artado de luchar por la eternidad, y han decidido hacer una apuesta, el amor contra el odio, el unico problema es que han decidido enfrentarse con Rukia e Ichigo como las victimas de la apuesta IchiRuki
1. ¿Apostamos?

**Hola a todo el mundo, ojala les valla bien en la vida, aquí les dejo una historia llena de amor…suspenso….drama y mucha comedia, pero mejor dejo de decir mis tonterías y les dejo leer XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si me perteneciera…. MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Apostamos?**

En la bella ciudad de Karakura nuestros adorados Shinigamis se encontraban sentados en el pasto frente a un rio descansando de haber derrotado un Hollow de relativo nivel alto, aunque para Ichigo fue mas facil que comer pure de papa.

-oye enana-llamo el joven pelo de zanahoria mientras se reincorporaba.

-¿Qué quieres bakka?-pregunto algo enfadada por el "apodo" del chico

-mira…Finjire que no hoy eso, ahora...ese Hollow... ¿fue enviado al averno no?-pregunto viéndole de reojo a lo que la pelinegra asintió suavemente-pues… me quede con una duda, ¿que hay en el averno?-pregunta con cierto deje de curiosidad.

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo la chica algo confundida por la pregunta tan repentina y poco comun.

-digo hemos enviado varios Hollows al averno pero nunca supe que hay dentro de el-dijo el chico algo pensativo y viendo hacia el infinito cielo azul.

-pues…no se esta seguro de que hay en el averno pues… ningún Shinigami ha ido…bueno una vez uno trato de investigarlo...pero….-corto su frase viendo el rio que corría frente a ellos

-pero…

-nunca volvió-completo su frase la pequeña Shinigami y el chico puso cara de mayor duda.

-y... ¿que le pasa a los plus una vez que pasan a la SS y mueren allá?-pregunto el pelos de pincho viendo a su NO novia

-pues… se dice que cuando están allá y mueren allá por cualquier motivo...reencarna, pero si su alma fue buena…. ellos viajan al paraíso-susurro la joven de ojos azules en respuesta al curioso chico

-¿y que hay en el paraíso?-hizo otra pregunta el joven cosa que estaba ciertamente artando a su compañera.

-bien, como dice su nombre es el mayor paraíso donde vives feliz por toda la eternidad cuidado por los Ángeles celestiales-decía viendo el cielo e imaginando el hermoso sitio

-¿y haz visto un ángel?-decía el chico cuya curiosidad ya había hartado a la joven

-bakka-soltó con simpleza mientras se recostaba en el pasto viendo el cielo azul preguntándose si en verdad existirán ángeles o si excistira el mismo paraiso...

Mientras tanto en una dimensión más allá de la SS, del mundo humano o incluso de hueco mundo en una dimensión vista por pocos, 2 entes luchaban en una encarnizada pelea sin cuartel en la que la energía muy superior a cualquier fuerza conocida en el Seireitei o en cualquier lado conocido.

Una de las fuerzas era un guerrero de armadura negra como el carbón o el petróleo y blandía una espada de tamaño colosal para cargarla con la complexión física pero este la blandía como si una pluma fuese.

El otro usaba únicamente una capa pectoral plateada, junto con una armadura sobrepuesta sobre sus ropas que consistían en una toga algo recordada y disparaba flechas de un arco dorado a velocidad que haría ver a Uryuu como novato, sin contar que portaba un extraño circulo brillante sobre su cráneo que le seguía a todos lados.

-BASTA-grito el de armadura oscura lo que hizo al arquero quedarse totalmente estático-me arte-dijo ya cansino y apareciendo una mesa bajo sus pies y quitándose su armadura revelando a un joven de tez pálida como el mármol con ojos de color rojo escarlata, brillantes y a la vez oscuros en el centor de la pupila, su cabello era oscuro como la noche además de un colmillo medio salido de sus labios mostrándolo en una imagen elegante y a la vez amenazante.

-a ¿que te refieres?-pregunto con quien combatía que al descender se despojo de su armadura con el crujir de sus dedos revelando a un joven de cabellera rubia, la cual tenia atada en una pequeña cola de caballo en su espalda con ojos azules brillantes como safiros y piel medio tostada, físicamente atractivo y apesar de su seria faz demostraba imponencia y respeto..

-pues que estoy arto de todo este rollo de "el bien contra el mal"-dice asiendo las comillas con los dedos y con un tono de adolecente fastidiado-así que… mi buen Mickey-le llamo burlón-te propongo….Una apuesta-dice con una mirada malévola y maquiavélica en extremo.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?-pregunta el joven de alas trascendentales sin dar el mas minimo rodea, tras lo cual sentándose en una silla al otro lado de la mesa viéndole con detenimiento esperando cualquier tipo de truco sucio por parte del demonio, que ya tenia su fama de tramposito.

-pues….mira Miguelito tu y yo somos equitativos en cuanto al poder se refiere-explica con tranquilidad sentado en una pose elegante y refinada, viendo a su némesis del otro lado de la mesa-es mejor un reto que compruebe que es superior si el bien o el mal….-susurro en aire misterioso

-explícate-ordeno el arcángel interesado en la idea expuesta por el chico endemoniado quien solo le sonreía de mismo modo maquiavélico inspirandole cada vez mas desconfianza al Arcangel.

-es sencillo, todos sabemos que el bien y el mal tienen su sentimiento y anti sentimiento respectivamente el amor es la representación suprema del bien y el odio…..-corto su frase sonriendo

-del mal….-termino el joven de ojos azules como el cielo viendo a su archí enemigo

-correcto Miguelito aprendes en el colegio de ángeles-se burlo el pelinegro y tras una mirada de fastidio del Ángel volvió a su serenidad arrugando su nariz levemente-como decía…..el reto es simple enfrentar el amor contra el odio, osase, propiamente dicho el bien contra el mal-termino su explicación con total calma.

-¿y como planeas que hagamos eso?-le cuestiona viéndole con cierta intriga por el reto y el repentino cambio de humor del joven de ojos oscuros.

-es sencillo, usaremos a mis juguetes preferidos… los humanos-dijo sonriendo de lo mas divertido pues para un demonio usar a los humanos como medio de entretenimiento es un juego que se hace desde pequeño

-jamás, luchamos por ordenes supremas ¿los involucraras en esto?-le dice indignado y levantándose de su asiento viendo al joven directo a los ojos con gesto retador, mientras el aludido solo fruncio mas el seño.

-tranquilo mi amigo emplumado-se mofo nuevamente-piénsalo peleamos por el destino de criaturas insignificantes solo por ordenes de los "jefes" mayores-se quejo con fastidio mientras rodaba sus ojos-así que si pelearemos por toda la maldita eternidad ¡al menos que ellos ayuden en la decisión de este milenio!-dijo con enojo y golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado mientras veía retadoramente al rubio.

El joven arcángel se quedo pensativo, ¿Qué podía hacer?, dios mismo le había encomendado a Mefistófeles y ganar la lucha determinando que fuerza, si el bien o el mal, debían de dominar a lo largo de este milenio, no podía perder, y ese reto le parecía mas conveniente, pues aun siendo un ser celestial y sabiendo la maldad de los humanos aun creía en que había amor y cariño entre ellos.

-acepto Mefistófeles-dijo extendiéndole la mano a lo que el demonio se la estrecho con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-le acabas de vender la humanidad al demonio-Decia el demonio pero su sonrisa de confianza se borro al ver la sonrisa del arcángel

-mas bien mi estimado Mef, acabas tu de venderle el mundo a tu peor enemigo-se burlo ahora el joven de ojos zafiro estrechando su mano mas fuerte mientras el joven demonio sonreía y una especia de portal apareció junto a ellos mostrando a una chica de cabellos negros peleaba con un chico de cabellos anaranjados y tras unos segundos se echaron uno sobre el otro en una pelea campal

-enserio creo que me vendiste a la humanidad-se mofo el demonio sonriendo mientras al joven Ángel se le descomponía la cara del susto

-"dios me matara"-pensó aterrado viendo a la pareja no pelear, si no más bien tener una guerra de golpes y demás, si la había cagado y la había cagado en grande.

-jajá que comience al juego...Arcángel Miguel-dijo con gran burla mientras se avecinaba al portal entrando de un leve salto, mientras dejaba escapar una risa sonora, mas bien una tremenda carcajada ante la mirada perpleja del ángel quien miraba con terror en lo que se había metido.

**Y con esto terminamos por hoy lectores, ¿les gusta como va quedando? Espero que si, y no se preocupen nuestros Ichigo y Rukia serán los protagonistas de ahora en adelante, este chap de "default" solo fue para dar la idea de que trataba mas o menos.**

**Bueno se despide el Príncipe extremo:**

**Jesús Hardy.**


	2. Los ojos del mal Y un demonio

**Debido a la gran acogida que tuvo el primer capitulo, e decidido ponerme a escribir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, lo que es… ahora, aquí les va XD:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si me perteneciera…. MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Capitulo 2: Los ojos del Terror.**

En el instituto Karakura, una apacible escuela de un apacible poblado, de una apacible ciudad, se encontraban una hermosa joven Shinigami de cabellos oscuros y tamaño reducido, junto a un bien ponderado y atractivo sustituto de Shinigami con cabello de pincho ambos entraron unos minutos tarde debido a una extraña presencia que sintieron cerca, que mas que sorpréndelos por su reiatsu los aterro por la extraña energía que emitía.

-LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA-entraron gritando los jóvenes mientras la maestra ponía esa cara de asesina o psicópata que a todos sus alumnos aterraba

-es bueno verlos… Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san-decía con aire maquiavélico que hasta a Méfisto le sorprendería-tomen asiento…..ANTES DE QUE LOS PONGA A DAR VUELTAS TODO EL MALDITO DIA-grito a todo pulmón oyéndola hasta Alaska-por favor-dijo en un tono amable y dulce asiéndoles a ambos jóvenes olvidarse de la presencia malvada que habían sentido y preguntarse si la maestra no estará poseída….o drogada.

-bien hecho Kurosaki-susurro Ishida Uryuu mientras sonreía levemente y acomodaba sus lentes, mientras al peli naranja le crecía una vena en la frente repitiéndose a si mismo "no l mates, es tu amigo" o al menos intentaba.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro, y el joven junto a la ventana, y el día transcurrió lento y perezoso apenas faltaban uno minutos para la hora del descanso, y ya sentían que habían estado casi 3 años allí sentados.

-antes de que salgan a su almuerzo-intervino la maestra cortando todas las esperanzas de los alumnos de salir como fieras desbocadas, y se escucharan mas de una queja-quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo alumno…-dijo viendo hacia la puerta, y en un tono que parecía monótono y serio, raro en ella.

Y por la puerta entro un joven de estatura un poco superior a la de Ichigo viendo al salón, mientras todos le inspeccionaban con la mirada, tenia la piel pálida como la nieve, casi parecía anémico, pero su rostro mostraba vitalidad y algo de malicia, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, parecían casi pozos vacios que al verlos causaban un escalofrió en la columna, su cabello era azabache oscuro completamente y un colmillo levemente salido por su boca dándole un aspecto algo salvaje, sin contar que llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre el uniforme, dándole pinta de persona de cuidado.

-hola….-saludo de una forma amable y con una voz aterciopelada, fría como la noche, pero educada al fin de cuentas-soy Mefisto es todo un placer…-se presento al salón con una leve sonrisa causando a las chicas presentes un desmayo debido a su pinta de "sexy boy", excepto a 3 jovencitas.

-"¿Qué… que es esta presencia?"-se pregunto mentalmente la joven Shinigami sintiendo un escalofrió terrible, casi sentía que se desmayaría, fuese quien fuese ese chico tenia algo que no le agradaba para nada, su pura presencia era fulminante.

Y en la misma situación se encontraban Orihime y Tatsuki quien de estar hablando pasivamente se sintieron rápidamente aplastadas por una extraña presencia que no podían prever de donde venia.

-espero que nos llevemos bien….-susurro Mefisto sonriendo divertido-muy…bien-recalco viendo a Rukia quien sintió esa misma punzada en la columna y sus ojos nublarse se sentía pesada como si sus ropas fueran de plomo, esos ojos, sentía que veían mas allá de su rostro y le veían el alma directamente, y justo cuando sintió que perdería la conciencia, debido a que el chico camino hacia el fondo del salón pasando junto a ella, sintió una mano que tomaba la suya.

-i…Ichigo….-susurro la joven en un tono apenas audible y volteo a ver al joven cabello de pincho quien sostenía su mano, y a pesar de la tranquilidad que aparentaba su rostro, su mano temblaba igual que la suya, pero por unos leves segundos el temor en ambos desapareció, y trataron de enfocarse en el otro, cosa que repugno al demonio disfrazado.

-me sentare aquí… si no les importa-decía el joven sentándose justo aun lado de Rukia quien solo se aterro por tener que soportar su presencia tan aplastante, pero al sentir la mano de Ichigo apretar levemente la suya, toda la sensación de temor desapareció, y ambos voltearon a verse nuevamente.

-Am Ichigo…. ¿me das mi mano?-pregunto en susurro la joven a lo que el chico solo asintió levemente y soltó su mano suavemente y ambos voltearon para otro lado, pues no querían que nadie notara que los colores se les habían subido al rostro levemente.

-"demonios, esto no va como esperaba"-pensó el joven demonio viendo a los jóvenes soltándose la mano, pero aun temblando levemente por su presencia cosa que le hizo sonreír malévolo-esto será divertido-susurro de un modo apenas audible, y justo en ese momento sonó la campana marcando el comienzo del receso, a lo que los alumnos salieron como bestias desbocadas, en especial Ichigo y Rukia quienes literalmente corrieron de esa aplastante presencia.

En el techo del bello instituto Karakura los jóvenes Shinigamis se encontraban respirando pesadamente tratando de tomar grandes cantidades de aire y llenar sus pulmones tan oprimidos por aquella extraña presencia.

-¿sentiste eso?-pregunto el joven Kurosaki

-claro que lo sentí-le respondió la joven de noble familia-ese chico tiene una presencia mas terrible que la de un arrancar, no siento reiatsu en el, pero… su presencia es fulminante-susurro viendo al cielo con la mirada perdida.

-tienes razón enana, sea quien sea ese tipo, no es un Shinigami o Hollow, pero tiene una presencia extraña-dijo el joven cabellos de zanahoria-será mejor mantenernos lo mas lejos de el-propuso el joven pero la joven apenas y le parecía estar prestando atención.

-"¿porque ese chico tiene una presencia tan terrible?"-se pregunto mentalmente-"y ¿porque…no pude responder rápidamente cuando Ichigo me tomo la mano?-se pregunto mentalmente mientras acariciaba la mano que el le había tomado y se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacada de ellos debido a un golpecillo en la cabeza, por parte de Ichigo-oye idiota-replico la chica enfadada, pero callo al ver una cajita de comida frente a su rostro.

-no olvides que es hora del almuerzo-le recordó el chico y se sentaron juntos a la sombra a comer su desayuno pasivamente mientras tenían una amena conversación, de milagro, sin un grito por parte de ninguno.

Pero sin que ellos lo supieran Mefisto les observaba desde una parte algo alejada, su mirada no mostraba mas que asco y fastidio al verlos tan tranquilos, así que como buen demonio decidió llevar un "intermediario" al asunto, por lo que hizo que un pájaro, mas bien un cuervo, robara la lonchera de Orihime, quien comía tranquilamente con Uryuu y Chad, obligando a los chicos y a la chica a perseguirle, llevándolos donde Ichigo y Rukia evitando que tuvieran "tiempo a solas".

-valla, soy tan cruel-decía Mefisto con arrogancia mientras aparecía un espejo y veía su reflejo, y veía su peinado completamente peinado hacia atrás en pinta de chico elegante-eres tan malvado como guapo-se dijo a si mismo con tono arrogante mientras pensaba en que desastres haría cuando ganara la apuesta.

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia no tuvieron problemas en recibir a sus amigos junto a ellos para comer, puesto que aunque conversaron solos, no sacaron a flote lo de la tomada de manos.

-ustedes también lo sintieron ¿no es así?-intervino el Quincy en una pequeña disputa de Ichiruki, a lo que ambos pusieron su rostro mas serio y asintieron levemente-ese chico nuevo….-trato de no mencionar su nombre-tiene una extraña energía consigo, no es de un Shinigami o un Hollow, ni siquiera de un Quincy o un Bound-termino el costuritas.

-lo note….y sea quien sea ese tipo es todo menos alguien normal, no se porque pero no siento humanidad en nada, ni en su rostro, ni en su presencia, ni siquiera en sus ojos-decía la joven Kuchiki mientras habría un jugo y daba unos cuantos sorbos.

-así que mejores nos mantenemos alejados de el, eso o lo que sea-termino Ichigo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en modo de veredicto, pero todos sintieron un fuerte escalofrió subir por su columna.

-hola….-susurro una voz justo tras de Ichigo y Rukia causándoles a ambos un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-¿me puedo sentar?-pregunto la voz asomando la cabeza entre Ichigo y Rukia mostrándose como el "chico nuevo".

Nadie dijo nada, todos le veían con cierto temor, aunque su presencia tan aplastante descendió su fuerza, para que ellos ya no sospecharan tanto de su presencia, pero aun continuaba causándoles fuertes escalofríos.

-este…hola-saludo Orihime sonriéndole al nuevo levemente aun asustada por su mirada tan profundamente oscura-yo…yo soy Orihime Inoue es un placer-se presento al fin y asiéndose un poco hacia atrás.

-Uryuu Ishida-se presento con sequedad en su voz, causándole al chico demonio una mueca de disgusto, pero luego la remplazo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Yasutora Sado-se presento el grandulón Mexicanísimo levantando su mano levemente y el chico nuevo solo devolvió el saludo con un ademan con la mano.

-Y yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki-se presento el auto mencionado, pero el nuevo le dio el avión y pregunto a la joven su nombre, pues parecía mas interesado en ella como victima que Ichigo, por motivos obvios.

-yo… soy….-trataba de hablar pero esa mirada oscura y penetrante le veía directo a los ojos, sintiéndose débil frente a el o mas bien ante "eso"-Rukia…. Kuchiki…-soltó por fin su nombre desviando la mirada a sus alimentos y comiendo rápidamente para tener una excusa para no hablarle.

-ya veo… Soy Mefisto… es un placer-se presento y se levanto alejándose con un ademan de adiós-nos vemos en clases…-dijo en un leve grito alejándose de ellos mientras sonríe burlón-esto será sencillo-se dijo con gran diversión, y un chico se le quedo viendo con cara de sorpresa al verlo hablar solo-¿Qué me vez?-le pregunto y toco su frente robándole el alma en un segundo y desapareciendo su cuerpo y hiendo al salón pues el descanso casi terminaba, y tenia planes para sus "compañeros".

**Y con esto terminamos por hoy gente bonita, el día de hoy Miguel no tuvo aparición…  
Miguel: Eso no es justo, yo soy el chico bueno, debería apareces más que el demonio este  
Mefisto: he, he halo boy, yo soy el malo siempre soy el más importante  
Silencio los 2 Miguel no apareciste porque el siguiente capitulo trata de ti entrando en sus vidas -.-, bueno hasta la próxima.  
Ambos: OYE ¬¬**

**Firma su escritor adorado que espera reviews **

**Jesús Hardy.**


	3. Al diablo con el diablo Y un demonio

**Valla ¿tantos reviews tan rápido? Dios esta si es mi mejor historia, espero que continúen con este amor hacia mi historia….y hacia a mi XD, bueno los dejo de molestar y vamos, que Mefisto ya se divierto es el turno de Miguelito.**

**Disclaimer: …. Ya se lo saben -w-**

**Capitulo 3: Al diablo con el diablo.**

En el salón de clases de nuestros adorables jóvenes Shinigamis reinaba el silencio ¿Por qué? Por el chico nuevo ese misterioso chico de ojos oscuros y aterradores, nadie decía nada siquiera respiraban agitados todo era un silencio.

-un día y ya infundí terror-pensó el chico endemoniado con una sonrisa a lo Gin Ichimaru, aunque mas malvado y menos estúpido, mientras reía mentalmente al ver el terror que todos le tenían, y justo en ese instante entraron sus "victimas" como le gustaba llamarlos.

-hay esta-susurro la joven Kuchiki viendo a Mefisto sentado al fondo del salón con su típica sonrisa malvada.

-solo….ignóralo-le aconsejo Ichigo y ambos pasaron justo junto a el temblando levemente y sentándose en sus respectivos asientos, pero el joven volteo la mirada enfocándola en Rukia quien solo sintió un fuerte escalofrió ante esa mirada tan vacía y oscura.

-disculpa…-llamo el chico de cabello invertido a la Shinigami-creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… me preguntaba ¿quisieras salir a pasear conmigo algún día?-pregunto con aire de galán conquistador y otros adjetivos del mismo tipo.

-¿q…que dijiste?-pregunto algo sorprendida y hasta se hubiera sonrojado si no fuera por lo pálido de su piel debido al temor que sentía.

-¿Qué si quieres?—

El endemoniado hubiera continuado con su pregunta pero es interrumpido por Ichigo quien se había levantado de su asiento y se puso entre ella y el

-ella no quiere amigo-dijo el joven Kurosaki viéndole con seriedad y sin una pisca de miedo en su rostro o en su habla.

-disculpa amigo…..pero le pregunte a la dama no a ti-dijo viéndole con una mirada burlona y muy tranquila, que a Ichigo asusto levemente, pero recupero la compostura en un segundo y le miro retador.

-si quieres seguir molestando a Rukia deberás pasar por encima mío-dijo muy amenazante el joven pelo pincho viendo al otro chico que no quitaba su mirada burlesca y completamente despreocupada.

-eso seria relativamente fácil-dijo burlón a pesar de que su composición física era mucho menor en cuanto a musculatura de Ichigo-pero si eso deseas…golpea-le reto sonriendo aun del mismo modo a lo que Ichigo puso cara de sorpresa-¿no?....bien en ese caso continuare mi charla con la jovencita-dijo sonriendo altanero, pero de la nada Ichigo le tiro un poderoso golpe con el brazo izquierdo que difícilmente se hubiera podido esquivar.

Ichigo quedo estupefacto, con una mano, con una sola mano había detenido su golpe, y ni siquiera había adoptado pose de lucha solo le detuvo con una mano extendida levemente y de un movimiento transversal paso de detener el puño de Ichigo a tener al joven contra el suelo con una llave de palanca al brazo todo en 3 movimientos rápidos y sencillos dejando a todos los de el salón sorprendidos.

-¿con…como?-pregunto el joven Kurosaki aun en el suelo sintiendo la fuerte presión en el brazo y hombro.

-mira chico, metete conmigo…. y te mato-dijo sin mas ni mas el chico de ojos oscuros como pozos y dejo a Ichigo, soltando el agarre, tras lo cual se sentó en otro banco al fondo del salón.

Tras el pequeño incidente Ichigo repaso el pequeño "enfrentamiento" en su mente una y otra vez, preguntándose, "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso tan rápido?" y por mas que pensó nunca encontró una respuesta, definitivamente Mefisto era un tipo de cuidado.

-Ichigo….Ichigo-le llamaba su joven compañera.

-¿Qué quieres enana?-pregunto algo fastidiado por toda esta situación y el hecho de que ella le saco de sus pensamientos.

-este…-susurro la joven bajando la cabeza levemente y sin enojarse por el apodo de muchacho-quiero…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste-le susurro con la cabeza gacha para evitar que el viera un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Am no es por nada-dijo el chico algo apenado y desviando la mirada-no creas que lo hice por celos o algo así-aclaro el chico aun mas apenado-solo lo hice porque ese tipo no me agrada en lo absoluto-se "excuso" por su buena acción.

-aun así….gracias fresita-kun-dijo sonriéndole de un modo tierno y amable, que, sumado a sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, mas notables por su piel pálida, le daban un aspecto tanto bello como tierno.

-am si como sea-susurro desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo más notable en su rostro, y este hermoso momento Ichiruki hubiera seguido de no ser porque Mefisto le arrojo bolas de papel a Ichigo quien solo volteo enfadado y vio al chico nuevo con un letrero en manos que decía:

"Hola imbécil, tu novia es muy ardiente"

Decía el letrero en manos de la encarnación del mal y una pequeña flecha apuntaba hacia Rukia quien se había agachado un poco a recoger un lápiz y le dio a Ichigo una vista envidiable, puesto que dejo su parte posterior algo alzada y solo a vista de Ichigo.

-kami-sama-trago saliva el joven sustituto y trato de concentrarse en la clase y no en su compañera, o al menos no del modo que su Hollow de aconsejaba.

-"vamos imbécil, mírala esta para morirse"-le decía su Hollow con pensamientos medio obscenos

-"silencio Hollow de porquería"-le regaño el dueño de Zangetsu tratando de pensar en mil y un cosas menos en ella.

-"genial, de todos en los que pude ser hueco, me toco en un rarito"-pensó en voz alta el contra Ichigo cosa que hizo no menos que enfurecer a Ichigo.

-"silénciate porquería de cosa"-le regaño de nuevo a lo que Ichigo se distrajo de clases y no se dio cuenta que la maestra le hablaba.

-SEÑOR KUROSAKI-le grito la demente que tienen por maestra azotando su mesa con un libro y sacando a Ichigo de transe-es bueno verlo en este mundo señor Kurosaki-dijo fastidiada a lo que se escucharon risas generales-ahora, ¿podría responder la pregunta?-le cuestiona enojada.

-¿que pregunta?-dijo algo apenado pues por estar regañando a su Hollow ni presto atención a la pregunta.

La maestra carraspeo un poco para callar las risas más notorias que se escucharon.

-su pregunta fue "según el folclor universal, mencione como son denominados los seres ayudantes de las deidades llamadas dios o dioses"-elaboro la pregunta a lo que Ichigo se quedo con cara de "¿que dijo?"

-este….pues…-trato de pensar pero nada llego a su cabeza, a lo que Rukia alzo la mano.

-yo responderé por mi ignorante compañero-dijo la joven Kuchiki con una sonrisa, mientras Ichigo susurraba algo como "enana del demonio" o algo similar.

-bien señorita Kuchiki muestre lo que una persona con CEREBRO es capas de hacer-dijo la maestra viendo mas que nada a la población masculina del grupo quienes casi se hicieron chiquitos de la pena.

-claro-la jovencita de cabellos oscuros se alzo de su banco-los mensajeros de los entes comúnmente llamados dios o dioses, son los Ángeles…criaturas de infinita belleza y sabiduría que están al mando de las deidades y funcionan como sus mensajeros y guerreros además de ser los antagonistas de los demonios…son simplemente las encarnaciones de la bondad-termino su pequeño/largo discurso dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos por los conocimientos de la jovencita.

Mientras todos observaban a la joven Kuchiki Mefisto sonríe maquiavélico todo iba a la perfección y Miguel no parecía dar rastros de vida y lo mejor Ichigo y Rukia sentían un pavor tremendo al estar cerca suyo, todo salía como el quería… o eso creía.

-disculpe maestra….puedo pasar-pregunta una voz desde el pasillo, una voz cálida y amable, justo en ese instante todos los del grupo sintieron una onda cálida y amigable que contrarrestaba por completo la de Mefisto y de la nada empezaron a escuchar cantos que decían "aleluya" repitiéndolo varias veces en un coro de cantos gregorianos.

Por la puerta entro un joven de cabello rubio totalmente natural, ni una pisca de gel sus cabellos dejados caer por su rostro en mechones de un lado a otro y con un rostro en definición perfecto, sin ninguna marca o cicatriz tenia ojos azules como zafiros brillantes y llenos de vida y amabilidad con una tremenda misericordia en ellos llevaba el uniforme escolar completamente normal solo con el hecho que llevaba la parte del cuello levemente abierta dejando ver una pequeña parte de su capa pectoral.

-hola, soy Miguel-se presento el chico nuevo con una voz templada y amable sacando mas de un suspiro entre las muchachas del grupo con excepción de Orihime y Rukia quienes se fascinaron al sentir la extraña aura que el chico emitía, era cálida, amable casi como un abrazo reconfortante y el aura del chico endemoniado se disipo al instante-soy de intercambio-explico sonriendo de ese modo que sacaba suspiros.

-un….placer-dijo la maestra sonriéndole pervertida y descaradamente cosa que hizo avergonzar a sus alumnos que se preguntaban "¿y ella nos enseña?".

-tomare asiento si no importa maestra-dijo sonriendo a lo que la maestra asintió levemente y el joven camino por el salón y una luz extraña le daba casi como "este chico esta iluminado" mientras se seguían escuchando los cantos gregorianos.

-hay que arreglar el techo-dijo la maestra viendo que la luz que alumbraba a miguel no era mas que un agujero en el lado derecho del salón-Y LOS DE CORO LARGO-grito la maestra a los jóvenes del coro que eran quienes cantaban justo en el pasillo tras lo cual todos corrieron aterrados.

-tu…-susurro Mefisto viéndole con cara de enojo

-así es Mefisto no eres el único que puede jugar a esto-dijo el joven ángel con una mirada muy seria tras lo cual se sentó justo detrás de Rukia quien solo volteaba viéndole con gran sorpresa-¿pasa…algo?-pregunto algo sorprendido por sentirse bajo la mirada de la Kuchiki

-no…es nada-le contesto la chica y se volvió a dar la vuelta fingiendo que le prestaba atención a la maestra, pero en realidad sus pensamientos se perdían en ese muchacho que acaba de entrar y en su extraña y reconfortante aura.

-mph-mascullo nuestro amigo cabeza de fresa al ver la mirada de tonta que había puesto su amiga Shinigami por el chico nuevo, pero no por celos no claro que no si no solo por fastidio de verla actuar como tonta según el.

-muy bien pequeñas basuras ahora les pondré un trabajo en equipos de 2…-decía la demente que tiene por maestra

-maestro considero que-decía un pobre alumno X que recibió un reglazo por el rostro

-¿alguna otra objeción?-pregunto la maestra a lo que todos movieron sus cabezas en señal negativa-eso pensé, ahora en este bote están la mitad de los nombres del grupo, la otra mitad esperara y el nombre que saque será su compañero-explico a lo que los alumnos guardaron silencio.

Mientras Mefisto se puso a planear su siguiente maldad, ya lo tenia justo cuando dijeran su nombre usaría sus poderes y haría que Rukia fuera su compañera, así ella tendría que estar con el por un buen tiempo y bastaría para en crecentar el odio entre ella y su amigo pelo pincho.

-es brillante, brillante como el oro soy un genio-se dijo maquiavélico mientras reía o mas bien se carcajeaba mentalmente y justo cuando la maestra dijo su nombre, el chasqueo sus dedos y cambio el nombre en el papel-gane-susurro sonriendo mientras la maestra habría el papel y decía.

-Mefisto y Miguel-dictamino la pareja a lo que Mefisto rio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-¿Qué…carajo?-pregunto en voz medio alta y luego fulmino con la mirada a Miguel que sonreía como un niño bueno-¿que hiciste perro asqueroso?-le cuestiona mas que furioso.

-juego tu juego-le dijo burlón y trono sus dedos nuevamente y Mefisto se quedo con cara de "¿que hiciste?" a lo que el chico Ángel sonrió y apunto al frente.

-ultima pareja, Kurosaki y Kuchiki-termino los equipos y los jóvenes comenzaron a salir del salón pues era el fin de clases.

-esto es una declaración de guerra-dijo Mefisto viéndole con cara seria y áspera

-esto es una guerra desde hace milenios cuando hiciste que Eva comiera esa manzana Mefistófeles-le dijo el joven rubio viéndole con el mismo rosto serio y sereno.

-pues que empiece la verdadera lucha Arcángel Miguel-le declaro el joven endemoniado estirando su mano mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos como el fuego y una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro.

-lo mismo digo demonio Mefistófeles-declaro estrechando su mano con gran fuerza y al igual sus ojos se tornaron azul zafiro brillando como si fuesen luceros en medio de la noche.

-inicia la guerra-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de correr fuera del instituto en busca de los que decidirían el fin o el inicio de la nueva era, ¿sus nombres?

Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki.

Una pareja que no saben en lo que están metidos….

**Ya-tal que onda mi gente hermosa espero que se la anden pasando bien, aquí su tercer capitulo de esta historia que promete hacerlos reír, llorar y tal vez toser XD **

**Bueno acabe por hoy sayo **

**Besos a mi fanáticas y a mis fanáticos solo un hola XD**

**Firma el príncipe extremo:**

**Jesús Hardy **


	4. Comienza al KaosY un demonio

**Hola gente adorada y bonita, aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo de esta apasionante…bueno interesante….bueno intento de historia así que vamos con el capitulo XD.**

**Disclaimer: si ya se lo saben, ¿para que lo repito? -w- **

**Capitulo… ¿4?: Inicia el caos**

En el bello poblado de Karakura reinaba la paz, Aizen ni se había aparecido en meses, los huecos no atacaban más que debes en cuando, y todo iba bien…hasta que ellos aparecieron, un día en sus vidas y ya habían causado desmanes en gran magnitud, y ni pensar en lo que aun faltaba.

-oye…enana-le llamo el joven pelo pincho

-¿Qué sucede bakka?-pregunta medio intranquila debido a las extrañas cosas que habían pasado en el colegio.

-mira…cuando….tome tu mano-trato de decir mientras se sonrojaba levemente, y volteaba su rostro evitando ser visto por la joven Kuchiki

-si…. ¿que pasa con eso?-le pregunto mientras un leve color escarlata subía a sus mejillas

-en ese…momento te juro que perdí todo miedo…a ese tipo-dice Ichigo avergonzado, no por admitir que le había temido a ese chico si no por el hecho de que fue ella quien le dio fuerzas.

-igual…yo Ichigo-le contesto la chica dejándole sorprendido, anonadado, estupefacto-antes de que tomaras mi mano…juro que me iba a desmayar….pero al sentir tu mano…todo el temor se desvaneció-dijo la jovencita con gran sinceridad sorprendiendo mas al Kurosaki mientras caminaban a la casa del joven.

-Rukia….-dijo tomándole de la mano mientras pensaba si estaba por hacer lo correcto-¿enserio sentiste eso?-pregunta viéndole directo a los ojos, admirando su bello rostro sonrojado.

-yo…-trataba de decir, y segundos antes de dar su respuesta apareció Mefisto abrazándose a ambos por el cuello.

-hola chicos, ¿puedo acompañarlos?-pregunto apareciendo de la nada y abrazándoles a ambos por el hombro dejándolos aterrados debido a su aparición tan repentina y su extraña aura.

-con un demonio **(ironía) **no hagas eso-dijo pelo de zanahoria mientras se quitaba al chico de encima y tomaba a Rukia de la mano alejándola de el.

-o perdonen, es que en la escuela me dijeron que ustedes no eran novios así que pensé que podía hablar con ustedes sin interrumpir nada-dijo sonriendo Maquiavelo.

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS-gritaron ambos jóvenes levemente sonrojados mientras el chico demonio reía divertido.

-perdonen pero como los vi tomados de la mano pensé…-murmuro medio burlón sonriente.

Ambos Shinigamis se dieron cuenta que estaban tomados de la mano y se soltaron viendo para otro lado con el seño fruncido.

-o vamos si se nota que son novios-dice burlón y esperando que su truco diera efecto.

-¿novio de esta enana? JA ya quisiera andar conmigo-se quejo Ichigo con enojo, y si la acaba de cagar.

-si como no, tu rogarías por andar conmigo-le estipulo la joven Kuchiki mas que enojada por sus misóginos comentarios-digo eres tan feo que dudo que alguien se fijara en ti-especulo la colegiala asiendo al chico enojarse como hacia mucho que no se enojaba.

-si como no, el día que yo quiera algo con una enana plana como un burro de planchar y con tan poca retaguardia como tu, preferiría besar a Grimmjow-se quejo mas que enojado.

-¿PLANA?-grito sonrosada y furibunda mientras veía sus pechos y luego al chico con aun más enojo-rogarías por tenerlos contigo perfectísimo idiota-le dijo mas enfadada.

-CLARO QUE NO-grito el chico mientras Mefisto se iba muy disimulado y se hacia de la pipi de la risa en modo figurado.

-adoro mi trabajo jajaja-seguía riendo el endemoniado, pero una extraña presencia le hizo acallar-¿Qué?…..o genial el-dijo sarcástico y enojado

En el lugar donde las mejores creaciones de Titee Kubo-sama luchaban a gritos e insultos llego el salvador del Ichiruki nuestro adorado amigo el ángel Miguel

-hola, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san-saludo el joven rubio a lo que ambos callaron solo al sentir su aura de tranquilidad-es bueno verles ¿a que se debe tanto barullo?-pregunta sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Veras Miguel-san este idiota de aquí dijo que cosas contra mi persona y mi autoestima-dijo la pobre jovencita en ese tono que el cabeza de fresa tanto odiaba y claro con ese pañuelito que dios sabrá donde guarda.

-¿Qué? Claro que no esta enana del demonio no deja de criticarme, como si ella fuera miss universo-le critico enfadado y frunciendo mas su seño, bueno si eso es posible.

-neee creo que exageran-dice sonriéndole-veamos primero que nada Kurosaki-san vea bien a Kuchiki-san hay que admitirlo ella es muy hermosa y eso no podrá negarlo-le dice mientras la jovencita se sonrojaba mas.

-bueno, bueno hay que admitirlo tiene lo suyo-dice volteándose enojado, pero luego de pensar bien lo que dijo solo se sonrojo mas.

-y dígame Kuchiki-san ¿en verdad no ve ni un poco atractivo a Kurosaki-san?-pregunta a la colegiala mientras alza una ceja casi diciéndole "si mientes lo sabré".

-bueno si el idiota de Ichigo si es un poco guapo-admitió tragándose un poco su orgullo y sonrojándose mucho, pero no tonterías, cuando digo mucho dios que es mucho.

-bien entonces déjense de problemas-dijo sonriendo mostrando su dentadura de porcelana o al menos parecía de porcelana mientras Mefisto les veía a lo lejos con fastidio, enojo y recelo-haber quiero que se pidan disculpas-dice con un tono que parecía de papa regañón.

-mph-musitaron ambos volteando en direcciones opuestas.

-vamos niños, pídanse perdón y dense un abrazo como buenos amigos-dijo con serenidad pero con ese tono de amable regañón.

-bueno-murmuraron ambos y luego se vieron el uno al otro y terminaron diciéndose-perdona-musitaron ambos viéndose apenados.

-haber el abrazo-dijo viéndoles mientras se cruzaba de brazos asiéndole ver mas serio.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron por unos segundos y se acercaron levemente atrapándose en un buen abraza, Ichigo solo rodeo la pequeña espalda de Rukia con sus manos mientras que ella apenas y alcanzaba a tocar una mano con otra debido a la amplia espalda del pelo naranja.

-¿que les cuesta?-dice sonriendo, pero calla al ver que aun no se sueltan el uno al otro-"mejor me callo y que dios les ayude"-piensa sonriendo y desaparece de escena.

-"¿que…que es esta sensación?"-se pregunto mentalmente el joven Kurosaki al sentir un extraño calor al estar siendo abrazado por SU enana.

-Ichigo…-susurro su nombre, asiendo que el chico solo se agachara un poco hasta dejar su oído junto a los labios de la joven Kuchiki-eres….muy cálido-admitió apenada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte y adorable color carmesí.

El joven solo atino a abrir sus ojos al oír a la toda frialdad y serenidad Rukia Kuchiki decirle semejante cosa, en especial a el o mas bien sobre el.

-tu…también….Rukia-suspiro su nombre directo en su oído causando que un extraño pero agradable escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la jovencita.

Mientras y dejando el Ichiruki por un momento **(jajá soy malo)** nuestro amigo Miguel miraba con una sonrisa la escena justo sobre el tejado de una casa, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a Mefisto, alias Mefis o hijo del averno, ir en dirección a nuestros amigos.

-sobre mi cadáver angelical-dijo desprendiendo sus alas de blanco plumaje y de un salto voló cayendo directo frente a Mef-alto Mefistófeles-dice enojado y viéndole con desafiante mirada.

-mira Michael ya te metiste en mis asuntos, pero ese "lindo" momento se acaba aquí y ahora-dice desenfundando su demoniaca espada.

-sobre mi halo-dice mientras en sus manos se forja su arco dorado y una flecha del mismo color se materializa apuntando directo a Mefisto.

-irónicamente….volvemos a la batalla-dice el demonio sonriendo mientras ambos se volvían invisibles a la vista humana o Shinigami.

-ciertamente-musito su archí némesis mientras su mirada se serenaba y sonreía a medias-pero...

-pero…-repitió el demonio enarcando una ceja y viéndole con cierta curiosidad.

-antes…peleábamos por la naturaleza del bien y el mal….ahora peleamos por 2 corazón-dice mientras tensaba su arco apuntando directo a donde debería estar el corazón del demonio-y por eso no perderé ante ti Mefisto-dice mientras frunce el seño y voltea a verle con decisión.

-esos corazón de los que hablas… uno…..-dice forjando su malvada sonrisa en su rostro pálido-el de esa niña…me resulta….interesante-musita mientras Miguel habría sus ojos medio sorprendido-sabes….han pasado siglos desde que tuve a mi ultima "Novia" **(1)**-dijo mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

-jamás le pondrás un dedo encima Mefistófeles….su corazón tiene dueño…igual que mi flecha tiene al tuyo como blanco-dice disparando su flecha.

**Y con esto terminamos por hoy gente adorada, perdonen por la tardanza, pero me dormí en mis laureles -w- **

**(1): si se pregunta porque pongo la nota esta, es por lo siguiente, cuando un Demonio dice tener una "novia" se refiere a la mujer que usan para relaciones ejem y embarazarla para reproducir demonios por el mundo.**

**Mefisto: buajaja **

**Miguel: cállese-le pega un zape-no la tocaras**

**Neee estos niños…..**

**A y una cosa importante, ENCUESTA, voten:**

**Opcion 1: Ichiruki todo el chap siguiente  
Opcion 2: La pelea de los niños estos  
Opcion 3: Ambas, pero mas Ichiruki**

**bueno se despide su amigo y escritor**

**Esperando que voten**

**El príncipe extremo**

**Jesús Hardy**


	5. Batalla en KarakuraY un Demonio

**Ok...sé que son 6...Bien 8... ¡Bien! perdí la cuenta ¿Ok? **

**¡Pero ya he vuelto! Ahora si prepárense, que esta vez no pienso parar, no pienso decir no y no pienso... (Inserte frase épica aquí)**

**Ahora****...**

**¡It´s rock time baby!**

**Capitulo 5: Batalla en Karakura...Y un demonio**

En los cielos de Karakura una feroz batalla era librada, el Arcángel Michael luchaba ferozmente contra el Archí demonio Mefistófeles el ángel disparaba a gran velocidad pero sus incesantes tiros eran bloqueados por el demonio que usaba su enorme espada como "escudo" del ataque enemigo.

-¡Ríndete Mick!-bramo el de ojos rojos bloqueando otra flecha con su espada-¡Nunca podrás ganar!-declaro solemne mientras el ángel se posicionaba tras el sujetándolo de las manos con fuerza.

-No tengo que ganar-dijo con tono calmado el ángel lanzándolo ferozmente hacia un lago zambullendo al ente malvado en este-Solo debo asegurarme de que tu pierdas-exclamo el ángel comenzando un disparo masivo de flechas a donde Mefisto aterrizo causando feroces mini explosiones, posteriormente junto gran cantidad de energía lanzando una flecha de gran tamaño y brillo dorado que hizo el lago explotar y causar que el agua de este cayera de los cielos como de lluvia se tratase.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia corrían a la casa de este ya que una feroz, e inesperada, lluvia les agarro a medio camino la joven trataba de evitar empaparse pero su mochila apenas bastaba para cubrir su cabeza.

-¡Maldición!-mascullo la chiquilla tratando de cubrirse más su compañero solo rio burlón ganándose una mirada de desprecio de la peli negra-¿Algún problema fresita?-cuestiona la noble.

-Ninguno...excepto que si te sigues mojando te vas a encoger-decía sarcástico el chico mientras seguían su feroz recorrido a la casa del sustituto-¡Rayos!-exclamo de la nada-¡Ya empezaste!-decía en mera mofa ganándose un empujón de la chica.

-Deja de molestar Kurosaki-le amenazo la chica mientras llegaban a su destino, la casa Kurosaki, ambos entraron tan rápido como pudieron sacudiéndose el agua de los uniformes levemente y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, Karin veía la T.V. mientras Yuzu cocinaba y el padre no estaba como en todo fic Ichiruki.

-Oí Karin-saludo el mayor mientras la pequeña solo alzaba su mano en señal de saludo estaba embelesada viendo el Soccer por ende no estaba disponible por 90 minutos así que el joven solo se dedico a subir a su habitación siendo seguido de su joven amiga y al entrar a la habitación se quedaron viendo mutuamente.

-Y bueno... ¿que esperas?-pregunta Rukia poniendo sus manos a la altura de la cadera.

-¿Que espero para que enana?-responde con una pregunta el sustituto con desgano ya que solo quería cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco.

-Pues quiero desvestirme ya hombre-exclamo con total calma la morena asiendo a su locutor sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-¿Que...qué?-pregunta más que sonrojado.

-Ya me oíste retardado, quiero quitarme esta ropa ya-musitaba fastidiada mientras apuntaba a su blusa, pero sin querer, a la vez a sus pequeños pero perfectos senos que estaban apegados directamente a su ropa debido al agua.

Ichigo estaba muy ocupado con la vista fija en el busto de Rukia no podía evitar separar sus ojos de ese punto denotando como la curvatura de esos pequeños y perfectos senos se apegaba al sostén y la blusa preguntándose mil cosas ¿Serian suaves? ¿Se verían más grandes dentro o fuera del sostén? Y más importante ¿Por qué rayos piensa en esas cosas? Solo pudo culpar a alguien...Shirosaki

**-"Haber rey...vas sacando esta estupidez de tu cabeza porque los pensamientos son totalmente tuyos-se excuso el Hollow-Aunque...por mi parte sigue viendo, esto es todo un deleite para mí-ríe sonoramente"**

-"Hollow de mierda"-pensó Ichigo con fastidio mientras la Kuchiki le veía con calma pero al notar el ángulo de los ojos del de cabello naranja no hizo más que sonrojarse y escandalizarse.

-¿Que me miras pervertido?-pregunta tapando su busto con sus manitas viéndole con un feroz sonrojo en su rostro.

-Tus pechos-dijo automáticamente justo antes de maldecir mentalmente a los 4 y si es posible 5 vientos.

-...-La noble mantuvo silencio, esos fueron los 30 segundos más largos en la vida de ambos-... ¡PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO!-Bramo con furia la enanita lanzándose contra el chico en una feroz patada voladora.

Mientras en el primer piso las gemelas disparejas escuchaban todo con grandes dudas y casi temor en especial la más pequeñita.

-¿Que crees que hagan allí Karin-chan?-pregunta la dulce Yuzu mientras seguía preparando la comida.

-No te preocupes Yuzu...seguro Ichi-Ni esta peleándose con Rukia-chan de nuevo-le respondió muy segura la pelinegra-"Aunque me sorprende que Ichi allá hecho algo tan pervertido como para que Rukia-chan grite así"-se dijo mentalmente la chica-Pero él se controlara-exclamo para si en voz apenas audible.

-Maldición Rukia, quédate quieta-se escucho la voz del mayor Kurosaki-Metete allí...entra... ¡entra maldición!...Joder que te quedes dentro-seguían los gritos.

-¡Maldito Ichigo deja de hacer eso! Maldito pervertido ¡Te acusare con Ni-sama!-se escucho la voz de Rukia-Pervertir así a la hermana del heredero del clan Kuchiki ¡Oh! ¡Que deshonra!-la voz dramática de Rukia se escucho hasta el primer piso.

-¿Pervertir? Bien que lo haz de desear enana mugrosa-se escucho la voz del joven esta vez.

-Karin-chan... ¿De que hablan?-la inocente Yuzu ni sus luces de darse cuenta.

-...Sigue cocinando-fue lo único que se escucho de la gemela ruda que se fue al sofá queriendo poder reprimir ese traumático momento de su vida.

En el lago de la ciudad el Arcángel caminaba en el gigantesco cráter que una vez estuvo lleno de agua buscando indicios del demonio que tenia rival y lo encontró su cuerpo yacía justo en medio del cráter donde golpeo la flecha definitiva allí Mefistófeles estaba aparentemente inconsciente.

-Se acabo...Mefistófel...te he de matar aquí...-susurro el ángel apuntándole directo al rostro con su arco, era el momento de acabar con esto no le gustaba la idea de acabar con la vida de otro ser incluso de un ser tan malvado como él, pero era su deber...

-¿Y si yo te mato primero?-pregunta el demonio despertando de golpe lanzando un feroz corte de abajo hacia arriba cortando levemente el hombro del rubio que se lanzo hacia atrás sujetándose la herida-Cercas Michael...-muestra que tenía una feroz quemadura en el mismo hombro que le hirió a él-Pero no llegaste...

-¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir?...-el de ojos azules limpio la sangre de la herida preparándose para disparar su arco nuevamente mientras no despegaba sus ojos de él.

-¿Cómo?...Mickey...No puedes quemar mi alma con tus flechas celestiales...-se pasa una mano por la cabeza acomodándose su cabello como siempre, peinado hacia atrás, para luego enfocar sus ojos rojos en el nuevamente-No tengo un alma que quemar...

-Pues entonces te he de congelar...-la batalla se reanudo los disparos del arquero se hicieron más intensos mientras el espadachín bloqueaba cada tiro con su espada sombría, la lucha proseguía como es clásico pero, algo cambio, una voz llamo la atención del Archí demonio

"Kurosaki-Kun... ¿Por que?"-era una voz suave y tierna que se oía triste Mefistófel sonrió para si era hora de hacer lo que mejor sabia haber...engañar.

-Aquí acaba este Round-dijo de la nada y con sus dedos apunto al suelo dibujándose una línea de fuego a donde va apuntando, que posteriormente se levanta en un gigantesco muro de fuego que mantiene al rubio a raya, cosa que aprovecho para escapar del área de batalla y buscar a la propietaria de esa voz...ella le sería muy útil.

El demonio caminaba lentamente entre las callejuelas de la ciudad, era todo pacifico, mientras buscaba a quien lloro el nombre del pelo pincho era más sencillo meter un segundo corazón a la ecuación que causar el odio entre los 2.

Mientras tanto el Arcángel silenciaba las imperantes llamas de fuego infernal invocadas por el archí demonio en fuga, observo la tierra a su alrededor quemada y derruida por la batalla y el fuego gran tristeza acongojo su espíritu al ver el caos que causo queriendo retener a su enemigo suavemente toco la tierra causando que la tierra se sanase y volviese a florecer.

En la casa Kurosaki nuestro gran héroe trataba de meter a Rukia al armario para que dejase de molestarle y entre tanto forcejeo la insignia de sustituto comenzó a brillar y al mismo tiempo el celular de Rukia a sonar, era señal de que el momento de trabajar había llegado.

-¡Hollow!-gritaron a la vez dejando sus problemas de lado para cumplir con su labor Ichigo al instante tomo su placa pegándola a su pecho desprendiendo su espíritu de su cuerpo saliendo disparado en el acto seguido de la Kuchiki que se separo de su Gigai corriendo ambos por los aires de su amada ciudad buscando la fuente de peligro.

Ambos shinigami corrían a gran velocidad y al llegar al centro del pueblo sobre la ciudad vieron algo que les dejo estupefactos una gigantesca grieta dimensional dejaba entrar cientos de Hollow´s a su mundo sin tener explicación del por qué.

-¿Que rayos pasa?-pregunto primero el chico viendo a su compañera interrogante.

-No lo se...jamás vi algo como esto-respondió con plena sinceridad la jovencita sorprendida por el acto que se llevaba acabo frente a sus ojos.

-Bien...entonces al diablo con esto-el fiero espíritu de Ichigo no le dejo espacio para el miedo o la duda y salto ferozmente a la batalla sacándole una tenue sonrisa a la chica.

-Bakka...-y ni lenta ni perezosa la noble salto a la batalla partiendo cuanta mascara tenia al alcance sus poderes aumentaron obviamente tras las fieras batallas que había tenido en Hueco Mundo sin contar con gran entrenamiento desde su regreso.

La lucha se volvía más intensa los Hollow aparecían como hormigas en un picnic pero los buenos amigos de Ichigo vinieron al salve, Uryu y Chad, llegaron primero ayudando a Rukia a retener a los Hollow mientras Renji llego al poco tiempo, desde casa de Urahara, para evitar que Ichigo fuese atacado por demasiados enemigos a la vez.

-Oí cabeza de piña-saludo Ichigo pegándose de espaldas con Renji mientras este sonreía.

-Hola fresa... ¿Estas listo?-las ansias de batalla se apelmazaban en ambos, mientras los monstruos le rodeaban ambos sujetaron sus Zampakutos sobre sus cabezas.

-Siempre...**Getsuga...Tenshō**-blande su espada lanzando una feroz ataque de pura energía el cual destruyo a la gran parte de sus atacantes, Renji, dispuesto a dar lucha, pone su mano sobre su Zampakuto.

**-¡Bankai**!-grita en todo lo alto-¡**Hihiō Zabimaru!**-invocada la técnica su espada se convirtió en una gigantesca serpiente formada por gigantescas rodajas de bambú y comenzó a golpear ferozmente a los Hollow eliminándolos por los impactos.

-¡Ichigo!-Rukia corría rápidamente hacia él la batalla era rápida pues los enemigos no eran realmente poderosos, solo numerosos, pero un aplastante Reiatsu comenzó a invadirles.

En Hueco Mundo en lo que alguna vez fue el gran "Las Noches" Mefistófel caminaba calmadamente entre 5 cadáveres que había reunido golpeando a cada uno en el pecho con su mano impregnándoles de 2 cosas Vida y Odio estos cadáveres se levantaron por si mismos sus ojos brillaban de un diabólico color rojizo, viendo esto el demonio no hizo más que sonreír.

-...Aplástenlos-Y con esa orden los 5 cuerpos saltaron por el túnel dimencional o Garganta a su gusto como nombrarle viajando a la dimensión humana...y por ende, a Karakura.

El Ángel no tardo en ver lo que su rival causo el debía pensar rápido que hacer traer Shinigamis no era opción ya que el no podía simplemente aparecerlos al estar en otro plano astral por lo que decidió tomar una medida drástica tomo su arco cortando la cuerda de este y el arco dorado cambio su forma en una lanza del mismo color brillante como los diamantes.

-Sé su amparo contra la perversidad y las acechanzas del demonio que Dios les reprima la culpa, el odio y el resentimiento, es mi humilde suplica; yo tú, Príncipe de la Milicia Celestial, con la fuerza que Dios me has dado, salva estas almas del tormento eterno-tras el gran verso arroja su lanza con todas sus fuerzas directo a la grieta que llevaba a Hueco Mundo al entrar por esta Mefisto sintió un fuerte ardor recorrer su columna.

-¿Pero que?-su mirada se postra en los oscuros cielos de Hueco Mundo viendo un aura dorada volar por los cielos lejos de permitir cumplir su objetivo arrojo una gran esfera de fuego contra el objeto sagrado causando que este se desviara y golpeara el techo de "Las Noches" destruyendo gran parte de este, Mefistófel sonrió si Michael no veía esto le daba ventaja...

En el mundo humano Ichigo y su banda continuaban la feroz batalla cada momento los Hollow pequeños desaparecían mas y mas ante el jugo de sus poderosas armas pero al terminar su labor un fuerte escalofrió masivo les recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Jijee je je-la molesta risa surgió de la nada Ichigo al instante templo reconocía esa voz como...

Los jóvenes voltearon hacia la punta de un gran edificio en la punta 5 seres eran visibles pero más que verles el verles vivo fue lo que acongojando sus corazones ellos eran Nnoitra Jiruga, Yami Riyalgo, Aaroniero Arrurueri, Szayel Aporro Granz y por último, y más aterrador, Barragán Luisenbarg, 5 Arrancar que una vez formaron parte del Ejercito de Aizen y más aun...parte de los 10 Espada.

-Es...imposible ustedes están...-la frase de Renji fue cortada por el arrogante Aporro.

-¿Muertos?...Eso creímos...no nos importa porque estamos aquí...lo importante es que hemos venido por venganza contra ustedes...escoria Shinigami-los ojos del Octava espada enfilados de odio miraban al pelirrojo con furia pura.

**¡Termine!**

**Luego lo re subo con la corrección de lenguaje y puntos y demás.**

**Gracias, la próxima vez un par de viejos amigos harán su regreso con un gran clímax para esta mini saga de retorno arrancar.**

**Mefistófel dice: Prepárense que apenas vengo calentado motores...**

**Michael dice: Recuerden portarse bien y dejar Reviws verán que no está todo perdido, ¡podre con Mefistófel!**

**Mefistófel dice: Me la pela Michael**

**Michael Dice: Ignórenlo y a su vulgar lenguaje.**

**Yo digo: ¡Adiós! se despide, su amigo y escritor.**

**Jesús Hardy**


End file.
